Just One Night
by cress26
Summary: Fix for the 3x15 episode. Liz seeks Red's help.


Just One Night

Fix for the 3x15 episode. Liz seeks Red's help.

Notes: Can Tom please just go away? I can't take this entire plot serious anymore...  
Thank you to my wonderful beta-reader heaterpeters for all her help and support on this.

Liz had blamed Red for everything. For his constant try to run Tom down and to drive a wedge into their relationship. For taking away Tom's job offering and therefore pushing him back into bad business. So of course it was his fault that Tom had been shot and miserably pegged out in the hospital bed too. She had yelled at him endlessly in her devastation and he had taken it all without even batting an eye. Despite her fury, he had arranged that Tom was provided with a decent funeral and had taken care of all the paperwork and the evidence of the robbery.

That was two weeks ago.

Cooper had sent her into an early maternity leave and she spent her days in her new apartment, vegetating between her still packed cardboards boxes, losing herself in grief and self-pity.

Red had kept his distance and hadn't been in touch at all. It was the hardest thing he'd had to do. If it wasn't for the secret hidden surveillance camera inside her kitchen, he probably would have gone crazy with worry by now.

Liz stared blankly out of the window, watching the heavy rain batter against it, trying to contain her emotions that raged inside her like the weather. She had too much time to think and to contemplate and the bitter realizations about Tom and herself hurt more than she'd thought possible. She had been wrong about so many things and she was beginning to lose it, trapped in woefulness and the seemingly never-ending mess that was her current life.

Most of all she missed him. She missed and ached for him terribly and it made her angry and frustrated, because she just couldn't accept that she needed him. It was so much easier to be angry with him than admitting how vulnerable his absence made her.

#####

It was one of those infrequent quiet evenings when Red allowed himself to just be, to lounge on the couch in his Bethesda apartment, dressed only in a sweatsuit after a hot relaxing shower, his cat 'Spoone', curled up at his legs.

He tried to read but couldn't stop thinking of Liz. He knew she let herself go and he was desperate to help her through her pain, to ease her burden, but she didn't want to see him. At this point he wouldn't even mind if she would just call to shout at him again, at least he would know she was okay.

So when he heard the knock at his door, he stopped short. They had agreed to a certain signal while on the run and he was more than surprised to hear it now. Part of him was relieved that she finally had decided to see him, but he wasn't so sure if he really could stand another fit of her rage. He was hurting more by her behavior, than he'd liked to admit.

He hesitantly opened the door, cocked his head and smiled at her.

"Lizzie …"

Her hair and her coat were soaking wet from the rain and she was nervous, fidgeting at the entrance.

"May I come in?"

"Of course."

She hesitatingly stepped inside and he closed the door.

"Let me take your coat, Lizzie and I'll bring you a towel."

His care upset her immediately. What was it about him that made her emotions flip at the simplest things?

He returned, carrying a towel. His eyes held so much concern and sympathy it made her sick.

"You look horrible, Lizzie."

She lost it. She hurled the towel unused onto the floor and snapped at him.

"That's because my life is horrible, Red!"

He closed the distance in an attempt to take her into his arms, but she rushed towards him, pummeling his chest with her fists. All anger and tension in her heart sprang free now that she finally had a target. She couldn't stop the tears from soaking her cheeks and her body shook when she hit and hit and hit. He didn't stop her or defend himself, he just pulled her against him, letting her wear herself out. After a last hit, she released a painful sob and buried her face against his neck. Red ran his hands up and down her back, cradling her against him, rocking her and she couldn't help but hold on to him.

God, he felt so good. His familiar scent clouded her thoughts into a hopeless jumble. To have him here and to lean on him was what she needed. She couldn't stay mad at him any longer. She didn't even know why she was angry at him in the first place.

When her tears ended at last, he wiped her eyes tenderly. She pulled out of his arms to look at him.

"I know you hated him with a passion, but I need you to understand that I did love him, despite who he was or pretended to be. And in the two years we were married I was truly happy. So I desperately clung to him and to the memories and to the past we had, because I haven't been happy in a long time. My life is shattered, Red and I'm just numb and angry."

"I know, Lizzie … and I'm sorry for all your pain, I wish I could take it all away from you."

"Then help me to feel something else again, Red. Make me happy, just for tonight."

He looked back at her, unsure if he had heard right. His green eyes searched her face, and the touch of his breath on her cheek was like a caress.

"I've missed you, Red."

He trembled at her words. He'd waited so long for her affection to return, now he almost couldn't handle it.

"Are you sure you know what you're asking me?"

"Yes, Red. I'm asking you for one night. One night to make me feel better. Can you do that?"

How could he refuse her? He would do everything for her. He longed to take away the sadness and vulnerability behind her eyes. Deep down she appeared to be lost and he knew he could help her find herself again.

"If that's what you really want, then yes, I'll take care of you tonight."

He bent down, picked up the towel and started gently toweling her wet hair, feeling her shiver.

"You look like Spoone when I hauled him out of that river three years ago."

"I'll live," she mumbled through the towel and wet hair.

He grinned down at her, thinking idly that even with her hair all wet and tousled and looking all miserable, she was still so gorgeous, it took his breath away.

"How do you feel about dinner? I'll cook something for us."

"I'd like that very much …"

He knew she hadn't eaten right these past weeks, so he was glad she accepted his offer.

Red took Liz' hand and led her to the couch, lifting her feet onto it, putting a pillow under her head and tucking a blanket around her, getting her all comfortable. He couldn't believe she let it all happened, she even smiled at him thankfully. Oh how he'd missed that smile of hers.

Liz curled up under the blanket, watching him, noticing for the first time that he was completely dressed down. She had never seen him this casual before, not even on the run and it fascinated her. She secretly checked him out thoroughly and did not miss his firm butt and the outline of his penis in the sweatpants and she wondered if he was naked underneath.

He disappeared into the kitchen and started to chop vegetables for a soup. The monotonous sounds of the knife lured her into peaceful sleep.

#####

She woke up to a delicious smell and her growling stomach. Spoone had made himself comfortable beside her on the couch, purring like a lawnmower and stretching his paws against her thighs now that she was awake. Red laughed at the sight.

"That little traitor! He must love you too."

Liz looked at him, realizing his slip of words. He immediately changed the subject.

"Dinner is ready. Are you hungry?"

"Famished!"

He helped her up and led her to the table, then waited for her to sit down. He'd lit a candle and had turned on his old stereo to play some music. He served her the soup and a large slice of crusty bread, then sat down opposite to her.

Red watched her as she lovingly savored every mouthful. Again and again she showed her appreciation and delight for his home-made soup.

"Mmm, delicious!"

He entertained her with a variety of topics, always intending to elicit one of her sweet laughs. He couldn't get enough of her, endlessly staring at her lips, thinking that she had the most kissable mouth of any woman he'd ever known, so soft and sweet and warm.

Liz took a sip from her water glass and swallowed, letting her thoughts calm for a moment. Red had been looking at her all through her meal as though he wanted to toss the table and all its contents aside, scoop her into his arms and devour all of her. The way he gazed upon her was almost too much for her to ignore. He clearly wanted her and yet it was so subtle and enchanting and it literally caressed her self-esteem. She reveled in his attention, craving it more than she thought possible. And yes, she wanted him too.

#####

She helped him clear away the table and followed him into the kitchen to load the dishwasher. And then, for no reason at all, they suddenly found themselves in each other's space, his face so close, as his mouth came down on hers, so tentative and expectant, his lips merely brushing hers lightly. She closed her eyes and rested her palms against his chest to steady herself, while he caressed her shoulders, his fingers curled around the back of her neck.

The tip of his tongue caressed her lower lip and her mouth parted on their own accord, letting his tongue slip inside. They groaned in harmony when their tongues met and played with each other.

Reluctantly he broke the kiss and lowered his mouth to her throat, caressed her skin with soft kisses all the way to her ear.

"How do you feel about a massage, Lizzie?"

"Oh, that sounds nice."

He took her hand once again and led her to his bedroom. He'd imagined this scenario a million times in his dreams, but none came even close to the overwhelming feelings that rushed through him now. He was going to make her feel good. So very good, as she had requested.

She slowly undressed, while Red lit some candles and pulled out more pillows from the wardrobe. His breath caught in his throat and he desperately tried to maintain his composure when he saw that she had stripped down completely naked.

"Lizzie, you're beautiful."

"I'm pregnant, Red!"

"That makes you even more stunning."

She blushed and laughed and Red had to fight down his growing arousal. This wasn't about him, this was just for her. Climbing on the mattress, she laid down on her side as Red took the lotion from the drawer then returned to kneel down behind her.

He poured some of the lotion into his hands then rubbed his palms together to warm them up. His slippery hands slid over her lower back and shoulders, easing out the kinks and soreness of carrying around the extra weight of milk-swollen breasts and pregnant belly.

Her relaxed moans were music to his ears and he could hear her breathing speed up as he stroked the side of her breast, her hips and her gorgeous legs.

Taking her foot between his hands, he massaged her toes, then sucked on each one. His hands ran up her knee then back down again, over and over, going a little higher each time.

Touching her was heaven on earth. His own breathing was rushed and he was painfully aroused and erect. He wanted her to want to him, wanted her crazy for him, and most of all, he wanted to make her come.

"Don't you think you should massage my front too?"

He just groaned and she turned around to face him. He took some more lotion and tenderly massaged her breasts. He cupped them rhythmically, fondled the areolas and nipples with his thumb and fingertips until they were turgid and fully erect.

Liz was moaning constantly now. He wandered down her large belly, rubbed in some more lotion until he reached her thighs. He folded her upper leg to reach her insides more properly, continuing to touch and caress her.

He could smell her arousal and his blood pounded in his veins.

"You're killing me, Red."

"Do you want more?"

"Yes, please … touch me, Red!"

He laid down beside her and leaned over her for a kiss. She opened her mouth for him and he kissed her deep and hungrily. He lifted the hair from her neck and pressed moist fervent kisses along her nape and shoulder. Her skin was so sensitive that the weight of his breath alone made her moan. He drew out each touch, each taste, each kiss on her, trying to be gentle. He carefully sucked her nipples and she shivered perceptibly, goosebumps rising everywhere.

"I need more."

"You'll get it."

"Now!"

"Easy, sweetheart."

His fingers slowly ran down between her legs, fondling her pubis, feeling her wetness.

She pulled at his shirt. She needed to feel more of him, wanting to touch him too. He helped her remove it and her hands impatiently grazed his chest.

His heart missed a beat when he felt her fingers wander inside his sweatpants to cup his painfully hard erection. Ha, she was right, no underwear.

"Make love to me … please, Red."

"Are you really sure?"

His voice was low and husky and it made her blood flow heavier in her veins.

"Please, Red!"

"Turn around again."

He removed his sweatpants and she turned, putting her back to his front, spooning. He groaned and angled his cock under her ass, prodding first her anus before he moved and fitted himself against her warm, moist opening. Liz squirmed against him, pushing her luscious behind against his raging cock. His fingers came down to tease her clit, while he worked his hard shaft in long smooth thrusts along her wet folds without entering her. Very soon she was shivering with the need to come. He redoubled his efforts and her body shook violently with the force of her orgasm. He held her all the way through it, watched in awe how her face contorted in pure pleasure. He would never forget that sight.

Completely distracted by her loveliness, he almost missed the fact that she'd grabbed his member, and guided him into place and carefully, slowly pressed him deep inside herself. He groaned in lust and she licked her lips and wiggled her hips until she found just the right angle. He was huge and she breathed out on a long sigh.

"Yes, Red!"

His cock lengthened and widened, as the tightness gripped him and he stretched her almost to the point of pain, but it felt incredible. So full.

"Does this feel good?"

"Yes, so good …

"More!

"Deeper!"

"I don't want to hurt you, sweetheart."

"You won't, just take me, please."

He started to move, establishing a slow gentle rhythm at first, wanting it to last forever. He drank in the sight of her loving him and he was unable to think of being anywhere but here, so deep within her. She wasn't just his for the moment, but part of him, part of the fabric of his world, of everything that made him who and what he was. He loved her so much.

She grew tighter and tighter around his flesh when his long fingers came down to play with her clit once again.

It felt wonderful. He was all inside her, all around her, like they were really one, never to be separated again. His strangled breaths such a turn on, his movements gentle and yet so possessive. Helplessly, she felt herself being heavily thrown into another peak.

She arched and screamed out her release, sobbing his name. He did not relent, he did not stop, plunging completely into her and feeling the ripples of her orgasm all along his length, which triggered his own. He threw his head back and shouted her name as well as he began to spurt wave after wave of hot wet semen into her.

She turned around and he wrapped his arms around her trembling body, pulling her tight against him. He could feel the tiny aftershocks still quivering through her as she slowly relaxed into his embrace. Spent and dazed they slept.

#####

Liz awoke several times throughout the night and watched him sleep beside her.

It would be so easy to convince herself that it could be like this forever. That from this day on she'd awaken every morning and find herself tucked close against him, thighs still aching from hours of lovemaking, and the feel of his breath on her cheek.

But in reality she knew in a few hours this magic interlude would be over. It would have to end. She was pregnant with another man's child. How could he possibly want her like that? Also, the Cabal was still a serious threat. There wouldn't be a chance for a normal life let alone a working relationship at this point.

She reached out and touched his cheeks with her fingertips, aching with love, but saying good-bye. Wanting him so badly she felt empty and coreless all over again. When did she fall so hard in love him anyway? No delusions she told herself fiercely, shutting her eyes tightly at the threat of spilling tears. And no regrets.

The next time she woke, he indeed was gone, the bed cold and empty beside her.

#####

He had fled the bedroom in the morning, because he didn't know how to bear her rejection. After holding her so close all night, feeling the softness of her skin, the silkiness of her hair, the way her body fit so perfectly into his, how could he possible keep his distance again? How would he be able to move on without her in his life?

He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, he wanted to kill someone if only the pain in his heart would go away. And then he felt her small hands touching his shoulders from behind.

"Why did you leave?"

He hung his head, his voice thick with emotion.

"You asked for just one night ... and I gave it to you – I'd give you anything Lizzie, you know that. But the night is over now."

Why did he sound so devastated? Was it possible he suffered just as much right now? Was there a chance after all? Determined, she took a leap of faith.

"Last night, for the first time in months, I felt alive. You made me feel all the things that have been missing in my life for so long. I felt loved, truly and honestly loved and it took me this night to realize what I've known for a long time…that I love you too, Red."

He quickly turned around to face her. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

"Say that again."

"I love you, Red."

There were tears in her eyes and he swallowed hard at the significance of her confession.

"Everyone I love has left me - please don't be one of them - I need you.

"Unless … you don't want me … and the baby."

He crushed her against him, burying his face into her neck.

"God, Lizzie, I love you and I want you more than I've ever wanted anything in my life … and the baby … I will love this child as though he or she were my own."

A relieved sob escaped her body and she clutched him to her even more.

"The three of us, I promise I'll make it work, Lizzie."

They pulled away to look at each other. Words could not describe the happiness and love in their eyes.

"Come back to bed then, Red. You owe me morning cuddles."

Her wholehearted laugh warmed his insides and he let her pull him with her back into the bedroom.

Not just once, but forever.

The End


End file.
